


Remember me

by smil3x



Series: Summer Camp [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spotkanie po latach, dużo emocjonalnych scen, gdzie jest zayn, idfc, imprezowanie na całego, jak zwykle zayn mia, kapitan niall horan, larry - Freeform, liam jest pilnym studentem oczywiście, louis jako największa swatka, moje tagi są okropne, wszyscy będą się wściekać, wszyscy będą sobie płakać, wszystko co najlepsze, ziam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smil3x/pseuds/smil3x
Summary: Jakiś mądry człowiek powiedział kiedyś, że przeszłość jest jak bumerang - zawsze do nas wraca.





	Remember me

Zmęczenie to było idealne słowo na to, co czułem w chwili, gdy wracałem do domu. Po długim dniu na uczelni każdy byłby nieziemsko zmęczony, przecież to chyba proste. Nie wszyscy są wytrzymali na cały dzień nauki. Mimo że zwykle mówi się, iż chodzenie na wykłady i ćwiczenia to tylko zwykła formalność i nie trzeba nic robić, to niezupełnie jest prawdą. Ponieważ chociażbyśmy chcieli to olać, nie jesteśmy w stanie. Musimy robić notatki, słuchać w międzyczasie, ponieważ jakimś cudem trzeba też zdać wszystkie egzaminy i zdobyć wykształcenie. Osoby, które przysypiały na wykładach później miały niezmiernie wiele pracy w domu, a samemu jest zwykle gorzej zrozumieć cokolwiek. Dlatego też nie mogłem dać sobie wytchnienia i cały czas ciężko pracowałem. Chciałem tylko coś osiągnąć w życiu, nawet jeśli to było równoznaczne z wielkim znużeniem pod koniec dnia, które mnie dopadało. Jednak z natury byłem człowiekiem, który osiąga zamierzone cele, nawet jeśli miałyby z tego pozostać ofiary.

Wszedłem do mieszania, zamykając drzwi trochę za głośno niżeli tego chciałem, ale naprawdę nie mogłem tego zatrzymać. Czułem jedynie pragnienie położenia się w łóżku i zaśnięcia. Wtorki zawsze był najgorsze. Spędzałem na uczelni praktycznie cały dzień. Miałem tylko okienko pomiędzy godziną dwunastą a piętnastą. Zwykle spędzałem te trzy godziny na odpoczynek lub załatwiałem sprawy, których nie zdążyłem wypełnić wcześniej.

Zdjąłem buty i zostawiłem je w dwóch różnych stronach korytarza, ale nie bardzo się przejmowałem teraz tą sprawą. Jedyna rzecz, o której marzyłem to ciepła herbata, prysznic i dużo snu, który był mi niesamowicie potrzebny. Zaczynałem wyglądać jak śmierć i nie tylko ja to zauważałem.

-Kochanie, już jestem. Mógłbym prosić o kubek herbaty? -zawołałem w przestrzeń mieszkania, nie trudząc się ze znalezieniem swojego skarbu.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Idź wziąć prysznic, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia -odezwał się głos z wnętrza kuchni, więc przystanąłem chwilę w progu do pomieszczenia i puściłem w powietrzu całusa, który wyrażał wielką wdzięczność.

Dobrze jest mieć świadomość, że po nawet najcięższym dniu, ktoś, kto cię kocha, czeka na twój powrót w waszym wspólnym mieszkaniu. Niesamowite uczucie, które dodawało siły w takie dni, jak chociażby ten.

Ruszyłem jak najszybciej pod prysznic, który był w tamtej chwili wyśnionym marzeniem. Tak szybko jak woda dotknęła mojej rozgrzanej skóry, tak szybko poczułem jak każdy mięsień powoli się odpręża. Zmyłem z siebie cały dzisiejszy dzień szybko. Wytarłem się w towarzystwie wiśniowego zapachu, który unosił się po całej łazience. Zawsze lubiłem owocowe żele pod prysznic, nawet jeśli nie pachniały zbyt męsko, ale nic na to nie mogłem poradzić. Maskowałem takie rzeczy zwykle perfumami, dość ostrymi, ale nie tak bardzo, żeby były nieprzyjemne. Bez koszulki ruszyłem w stronę kuchni, gdzie powinienem mieć pozostawioną kolację. Byłem wdzięczny za tą dobroć, którą obdarzyło mnie moje słońce. Nie wiem, jakbym sobie inaczej poradził. Byłem szczęściarzem.

Skonsumowałem posiłek szybko i wypiłem herbatę, słysząc, że w łazience uruchomiony został prysznic. Obejrzałem jeszcze trochę najnowszych wiadomości w telewizji i umyłem szybko talerz oraz kubek, ponieważ nie było sensu pakować tego do zmywarki, kiedy można było zrobić to w ciągu dwóch minut samemu.

Ruszyłem w stronę łazienki akurat, kiedy woda przestała się lać. Zupełnie niezrażony niczym wszedłem przez otwarte drzwi, ponieważ oboje uważaliśmy, że niepotrzebnie się barykadować, bo któreś z nas może akurat potrzebować, chociażby wejść po jakąś rzecz, która jest potrzebna. To nie tak, że wstydziliśmy się swojej nagości, ponieważ widzieliśmy się w taki sposób dużo razy. Nie było to jakoś zakazane, nie byliśmy tą parą, która przestrzegała zasad większości. Seks po ślubie raczej nie był czymś, o czym marzą dzisiejsi młodzi dorośli. Z nami było podobnie.

Otworzyłem drzwi i od razu zobaczyłem zgrabne, nagie ciało przy kabinie. Jednak przyjemny widok błyszczącej skóry został przerwany przez ręcznik, który zasłonił piękny obraz.

-Cześć -wymruczałem, zbliżając się do mojej drugiej połówki szybko. Momentalnie nasze usta zderzyły się w powitalnym pocałunku, który dzieliliśmy za każdym razem, kiedy nie widzieliśmy się przez więcej niż pięć minut.

Mimo wszystko byliśmy naprawdę dobrą parą, która zachowywała się jak głupiutkie nastolatki.

-Ślicznie wyglądasz -stwierdziłem niemal momentalnie. Dokładnie w takim wydaniu kochałem mojego misia najbardziej. -Nie spuszczaj głowy, wiesz, że uwielbiam, kiedy nie masz makijażu.

-Przestań, Liam! Zawstydzasz mnie, jak zwykle -zachichotała wesoło, a jej policzki pokryły się szkarłatną czerwienią. -Powiedziałam, że masz skończyć.

-Kocham cię, Minx -pocałowałem swoją dziewczynę w czoło i na moją twarz wpełzł szeroki uśmiech, chyba pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia, który można było nazwać szczerym.

-Ja ciebie też, ale przestań mnie zawstydzać, dobrze? -zaśmiała się i spojrzała na mnie tymi pięknymi, szmaragdowymi oczami, które tak bardzo urzekły mnie, kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem w metrze i nie byłem w stanie się opanować. Była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką widziałem i zdecydowanie każdy się ze mną zgadzał w tej kwestii.

-Niewykonalne -musnąłem krótko nasze wargi i wycofałem się w stronę jednej z dwóch umywalek. Dziewczyna poszła w moje ślady i zaraz znalazła się tuż obok.

Sięgnąłem po moją błękitną szczoteczkę do zębów i pastę. Minx natomiast przekręciła wieczko kremu do twarzy i posłała mi szeroki uśmiech w lustrzanym odbiciu. Zmoczyłem szczoteczkę, nałożyłem pastę i ponownie polałem ją wodą. To był mój dziwny rytuał. Nie potrafiłem umyć zębów bez dwukrotnego zwilżenia szczoteczki.

Zacząłem myć zęby w tym samym czasie, kiedy moja dziewczyna zaczęła mówić o swoim dzisiejszym dniu.

-Poznałam dzisiaj niesamowitą dziewczynę. Po prostu świetna. Niezwykle ją polubiłam. Rozmowa nam się kleiła, jak nigdy -zachichotała dziewczyna, wklepując opuszkami palców krem pod oczami.

-To fajnie, jak ma na imię? -wymamrotałem z pianą w ustach, co mogło być nie lada wyzwaniem do zrozumienia.

-Naomi. Niall mnie z nią poznał. Przyprowadził ją do mojej pracy z rana, na kawę. Wprowadziła się do mieszkania tuż obok Louisa. Wiesz, przyjaciela Horana, który mieszka niedaleko -wytłumaczyła z prędkością światła długowłosa, a ja spojrzałem na nią niepewnie.

Wyplułem pianę z ust i opłukałem buzię oraz szczoteczkę sprawnymi ruchami.

-Chodzi ci o Tomlinsona? Kojarzę go, często przesiaduje z Niallem w ich ulubionym pubie. Wydaje się całkiem spoko -rzuciłem, opierając się biodrem o blat, na którym stały różnego rodzaju kosmetyki oraz inne przyrządy jak prostownica.

-Jest całkiem niesamowity. Potrafi poskromić cię swoimi słowami. Nie zostaje po tobie sucha nitka, niewiarygodne. Powinieneś częściej wychodzić z Niallem, ponieważ słyszałam, że Louis też zdaje się lubić twoje towarzystwo -szturchnęła mnie łokciem, a ja tylko zareagowałem śmiechem na jej słowa.

-Niewiele może o mnie powiedzieć, w końcu rozmawiałem z nim nie więcej niż trzy razy -posłałem swojej dziewczynie wymowny uśmiech. -Chyba że potrafi czytać w myślach i zna wszystkie moje najciemniejsze tajemnice.

-Ale ciebie nie da się nie lubić, Li. Wracając do Naomi. Jest taka świetna, zaprosiła mnie w weekend na małe zakupy. Chciała, żebyśmy się bliżej poznały. Jest tutaj nowa, niedawno przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku, bo chciała być bliżej swojego chłopaka. Czy to nie słodkie? Polubiłbyś ją, jestem pewna -zachwycona dziewczyna ćwierkała wesoło, a ja tylko uśmiechałem się, patrząc na nią i niewiele słuchając.

Opowiadała o swojej nowej koleżance z wielkim zapałem, który był wręcz zabawny, ale nie chciałem słuchać o jej znajomych, ponieważ kompletnie mnie to nie ciekawiło, a ja i tak koniec końców nawet nie poznam tej niesamowitej dziewczyny, którą Minx tak podziwiała. Nie byłem przekonany, że w ogóle mogła tak bardzo zacieśnić z nią więzy podczas jednej rozmowy, kiedy była w pracy i musiała obsłużyć innych klientów. Jednak wiadomo również, że z kobietami się nie dyskutuje, więc postanowiłem się nie odzywać.

Moje myśli skupiły się na zbliżających się wielkimi krokami egzaminach. Musiałem się do nich zacząć przygotowywać, ponieważ znowu nie będę w stanie ogarnąć całego materiału w tydzień, jak rok temu, kiedy trochę olewałem studia, ale nie chciałem tego czuć na skórze po raz kolejny. Nie spałem wtedy kompletnie. Moje ciało przyjęło zdecydowanie zbyt dużo napojów energetycznych i kawy. W tym roku nie miałem zamiaru powtórzyć tego samego błędu.

Po skończonej litanii ku czci Naomi mogłem ulotnić się do sypialni, żeby zakopać się w poduszkach i iść spać. Niedługo po tym dołączyła do mnie Minx, której życzyłem dobrej nocy i pocałowałem w usta.

Mimo wszystko nadal lubiłem swoje życie.


End file.
